


we can make love endlessly

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny and Drew go on a proper date once Johnny is retired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can make love endlessly

"Strawberries," Johnny said and pointed towards the far end of the store where the fruit stand was, before turning on his heel and walking off towards - somewhere.

Drew blinked. He looked down at his arms, pickles, tomatoes, chocolate chip ice cream and desperately hoped Johnny wasn't pregnant.

"Drew!" Johnny called, not turning. "We're in a hurry!"

"We are?" Drew asked under his breath, but then decided not to challenge the fates. He had no idea where they were going. He was just going along. He had some kind of idea what Johnny's great idea of a romantic date was - they were in a grocery store, after all - but he hoped that he was wrong.

He picked the pack of strawberries that looked ripest without having any rotting fruits in them and then looked around and decided to add a pack of raspberries and two oranges. If they were going to starve, they'd starve in style, which meant with fruit salad. Yes, Drew was all geared up for this one. He was not going in unprepared.

They met back up at the cash register and Johnny didn't say anything at the sight of the newest additions, but he did raise his eyebrows a little.

"So, how much will I have to hike today until we 'get there'?" Drew teased as they loaded up the things.

"Shut up, that was only the once, and we got lost!"

"We got lost for three hours."

"It was a ten-minute walk. I thought we would be fine without a map!"

Drew grinned and touched his hip. "Of course you did."

 

~*~

 

Fort Tryon Park was still as beautiful as Drew remembered, though he had to work rather hard to hide the wince when Johnny picked a spot far off the beaten track in the greeneries and put out a picnic rug, looking all glowy and excited.

"I - thought you weren't a fan of the great outdoors?" he prodded experimentally.

"Variety is the spice of life," Johnny said and put down their food. "And I've never done this before."

"Oh my God. You asked one of your boy toys to give you dating advice!"

"I did not," Johnny protested, but he was clearly lying because he flushed bright red.

"Oh, Johnny."

"What! You don't like it?"

Drew grimaced. "I like it. It just isn't very... you."

"We can go home if you want, then." Johnny sighed and ducked to pick the stuff back up.

"No, we're staying, come on." Drew sat down on the rug quickly and pulled Johnny down with him. "We bought all this shit now and everything, might as well enjoy it." Though he really hated the idea of bugs and flies and stuff crawling all over the place while they ate. He'd thought Johnny not liking greenery all that much was another one of their shared secret likes and dislikes, but apparently, Johnny was trying to broaden his horizons.

Drew had really hoped that need would be over with after that skiing trip to the Alpes and the stay at the farm over the spring. Apparently not.

He couldn't say anything, though, because before he even figured out the words to make it sound less reproachful and more worried, Johnny had already reached out with his arms and was pulling him into a hug, squeezing him tight before pecking him on the mouth.

"What was that for?"

"Do I have to have a reason to kiss my boyfriend, boyfriend?"

"I guess not, but you never did before -"

"I never did a lot of things before," Johnny pointed out, and he sounded a bit sharper than he'd probably intended, because he immediately pulled in his shoulders and ducked his head. "Sorry. That came out wrong."

"It's okay." Drew gave him a half-smile. "I like... that."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"You never said."

Drew shrugged. "Never came up, really."

Johnny nodded, and he looked so lost in thoughts that Drew felt he needed some cheering up, so he quickly grabbed the pack of strawberries and pulled off the plastic, taking one of them out. "C'mon," he snickered. "I'll feed it to you. And let's hope no one walks by close enough to see us do this. I won't live down the embarrassment."

Johnny opened his mouth to reply with some witty comeback, probably, but Drew was faster and pushed the strawberry into his mouth. The juice ran down Johnny's chin and he tried licking it off the moment Drew threw the rest away but couldn't get it all, and before he could use his fingers, Drew was already leaning in close, kissing him gently on the mouth before traveling down to his chin, cleaning off the juice in tiny little rough licks.

The laugh was unexpected.

"What?" he asked, sheepish. "I thought that was the point of the whole thing?"

"That just tickled is all."

"Oh." Drew tilted his head, smile deepening.

"I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Fine. I want raspberries now."

"Whatever your lordship commands," Drew teased and opened that pack, hoping Johnny wasn't going to ask for the pickles next. That would have been worrying. Johnny was already looking all expectant, so Drew took a few up - and popped them all into his own mouth.

"Hey, that's not - hmpf."

Drew shut him up again, this time by kissing him, pushing his tongue into Johnny's mouth right away, sharing the taste and the juice and Johnny moaned a little bit and kissed back enthusiastically, hands coming up to hold onto Drew's shoulders as he pushed deeper. The unbalanced position tipped them both over and Drew gasped as he landed on his back, barely managing to keep his head from hitting the grassy ground.

"The food," he groaned and was glad to see Johnny had landed on him and not on the food. That would have been a fine mess. And Johnny was wearing one of his favorite t-shirts.

"I think one tomato might have lost its life in battle," Johnny commented, sounding pensive.

"Uh."

"Oh well."

And it wasn't like it was a huge loss, really, considering Johnny just grabbed a handful more of the fruits, slipped some into his mouth while leaving juice running down his fingers from the raspberries and Drew licked it off, slow and deliberate, before going in for another kiss.

"Missed you," he mumbled into it, and enjoyed the texture of Johnny's tongue against his own.

"Me too," Johnny muttered back, climbing onto his lap and pressing their bodies together. He looked happier than Drew had seen him in a while, though, which was nice. It almost balanced out the ants in his hair. But only barely.

 

~*~


End file.
